The Tale of a Deadly Woman
by Reborn as Scientific Project
Summary: Takanaki Mei is a very mysterious girl indeed. The perfectness of her appearance isn't realistic and her smell isn't like human's smell. Is she some kind of fantasy or surreal creature? Tsuna could only wonder if the girl is a threat for him or the otherwise, making him a lot stronger than before. OC 2YL. Mainly 27OC, GOC, G27.
1. Murder 0

**-The Tale of a Deadly Woman-**

**Author: Reborn as Scientific Project (Reasct)**

**Rated: T+**

**Genres: Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Horror (for this chapter only)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Warnings: AU, OC, Sadistic kills, unrated romance**

**Pairings: G27, R27, 1827, 6927, 27xOC, GxOC, 18xOC, 69xOC, RxOC**

* * *

**Murder 0 **

**the Mafia Boss and the Black Shinigami**

* * *

_Crimson red. All he could see is crimson. Scattered around the hall, the hall of his enormous mansion. Vermilion eyes locked at the sight in front of him and observed quietly. Unmovable body laid all over the floor, making the liquid dirt the entire cream-coloured wall and the ceramics that attached to the ground. The man that recognised as an Italian man didn't surprised at all, but guilt spread across his chest like water. He was used to these treatments. He was used to see his subordinates were all covered by the red liquor and couldn't move forever, their soul had come out from their chest. He was after all in a mafia family. No, he even was the boss of the family. He was the one that control the strongest and the invincible family known as the Vongola Family. The family that once was made just for protecting innocent people. The family that actually didn't want to hurt people, didn't want to kill people. And now became the most dangerous and targeted mafia in the world._

_The man with beautiful vermilion eyes and blonde hair just growled in anger and disappointment. He approached the bodies carefully, did not want to step on the red-coloured water he hates the most even if he had lots of them in his body, and stared at one of his subordinates. This one was killed by a sword hanging behind his back, and his face was all had been hit by an axe that made his face couldn't show who he really was. The boss clenched his chest tightly, the sadness panned in his heart and looked away from the creepy sight. His gaze was once again locked to another corpse. The other was killed by a more sadistic murderer. His throat had been slashed and messed, his stomach was slashed too, but the boss guessed that it was by a bigger thing and he could see the intestines scattered above the stomach. The boss tried not to puke about the sight and continued. His eyes roamed around the room, pleading to his heart to be braver and braver for every step he was making. The anxiety still gladly tattooed onto his brain after the pleading, but the thought of want to be out of the place was even bigger._

_Once he reached the last corpse that was murdered by a big axe implanted on the top of the head, he sighed in relief that it was now over. It finally reached the end. The blonde stood in front of the door, anxiously opened it. He shocked for what he saw. All his guardians were in slumber sleep that wouldn't wake up until the end of the world, didn't notice their boss that approached them carelessly and stepped onto the red liquid they released from the bullet holes around their unmoving body. The boss quickly ran towards the first victim, the one that was the nearest from his position, that was his longtime best friend. The man with pale red hair leaned against the tree, his skin was already white and uncoloured. A bullet hole attached on his forehead, chest, near the navel and one in each of his knees._

_The boss cried the man's name in sorrow but there wasn't any answer. He slowly wiped his tears with a slight frustration and turned to another one. The second victim was Japanese, his silky black hair proved it, but the big spear across his chest didn't. His wound was bigger than the first one, red liquid dirt his traditional coat and all over the grass, didn't want to stop flowing through the body. The boss once again cried the victim's name. The man was his friend too. The Japanese was willing to exchange the music instrument he had with four swords only to help the again crying boss when he's in trouble._

_The boss turned again, but stopped when he glanced to the next victim. The next victim was even more terrifying to see than the second one. The head of the person that known as a priest was cut off. It was resting near the headless body, the face showed extreme shock. But the most unpredictable thing was the hand of the body was still holding the bible tightly, but not to crush them. The boss didn't dare to see but the tears couldn't stop flowing through his cheeks. His chest shaking in pain and fear. He muttered out the third victim name with incredible sadness heard in his low tone._

_He grabbed his heart with a will to not let his heart broken as he moved to the fourth victim. This one had a lesser wound, but could make the boss' hand couldn't move an inch. The one that recognised as also a victim was a lot younger than the others. He had a curly green hair that was dirtied by the red liquid the boss had looked everywhere. The bullet hole was just one, but in a vital place. The eye. The eye that he always closed was now hollow. The liquid flowed all over the face he was proud and making the white skin once again turn into red. The boss crawled to the victim with a fast pace and stared in horrified. He yelled the name as his tears fell onto the wound with small splash. He looked away in wrath and gazed at the unpredictable next victim._

_This victim was different. The death wasn't caused by just one attack on a vital area. All over the body was bruises and scars. It was clearly showed that this man fought before he drifted to the mystic land. The one that make the boss knew why he was killed by a knife was the wound across his face. Half of it was began to cut off, looked like it was stopped by the handcuffs that was in the pale-blonde man's held. The eyes were closed like he knew he was going to be like that. The boss hissed to no one in despicable anger and he shouted the victim's name with clouded tone. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. It was getting on his nerve._

_But the last two victims really, really broke his heart. They were the boss' guardian and his lover. The guardian with a bizarre hairstyle was still looking at the woman beside him, and the woman with wavy light brown hair respond back, even if they couldn't move their bodies. They died with unacceptable peace, as their hands hold on to each other, two arrows glued to their forehead. The boss stood up with unhappiness and looked down to his feet. He was now alone. His guardians left him without even telling him a simple word such as 'goodbye' or 'ciao'. He glanced to all the victims for the last time and instantly wiped his tears. He wasn't going to cry again and again. He had to arrest and caught the one that did this unforgivable thing._

_The strong mafia boss was about to step into the forest, before his hyper intuition alarmed him about something. He straightly aware of the atmosphere around him. It was dark, it was surreal, it was uncomfortable, it was...wicked. The boss prepared his stance of fighting and looked around, tried to find a suspicious-looking person in the area._

_"You aren't going to just search the murderers and forget about me? How pitiful."_

_The boss glanced to where the voice from and found a lady stood before him. All her body was covered by a creepy black clothes, her face looked down to the ground, so her bangs provide her eyes to be seen. Wavy silver hair fell over her back beautifully, but still showed something weird. Her hand clenched a piece of paper that was written something, but couldn't be seen by the boss._

_"Excuse me, who are you?" the boss asked with harsh tone, glaring dangerously to the woman. The woman just smirked and lifted up her face, showing off her sparkling eyes that had the same colour as the liquid he perpetually saw earlier. She was so pretty, but it was sending a shiver to the boss' spine, but the boss just covered it with an unreadable expression. The woman raised up her hand that held the paper and proudly show it to the boss. The boss widened his eyes in respond, shock for what he was seeing now. The 5 letters that form a word in English was now planted on his brain. The woman just smirked wider to his emotions._

_"I'm the God of Death. Pleased to meet you, Vongola Primo."_

* * *

**Continue to the next chapter. Review will be gladly accepted by me. **


	2. Murder 1

**-The Tale of a Deadly Woman-**

**Author: Reborn as a Scientific Project (Reasct)**

**Rated: T+**

**Genres: Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Warnings: AU, OC, Sadistic kills, Unrated romance**

**Pairings: G27, R27, 1827, 6927, 27xOC, GxOC, 18xOC, 69xOC, RxOC**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for clicking this site. You are now in this story's world.**

**For the people that review my story, I give you a big thank you, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Murder 1**

**the Mafia Boss and the Bizarre Event**

* * *

Freezing wind made its way to the port. One cold night surrounded the city, holding it closely to its hug. Darkness spread across the mild-looking roofs, didn't care so much if the humans had drifted to the dreamland. Sound of the waves rang peacefully to the ears, escorting a big vessel to the land. The anchor fell down to the navy sea, prevent itself to go up to see a living crouch down to step onto the wooden bond between the metal and the cement. One last aspiration, and the vessel settled down to a comfort position. The metal shut went down and touch the bridge, showing a living that was standing in the middle.

Long copper locks flowing through the wind, following the pattern of the brushing air. The icy blowing shivered the living's spine, and made its way down to the pale skin. The frigid lips parted, as to heated the air around, releasing big puffs. Fulvous eyes roamed around, search a place to live in and stepped closer to the harbor. The living put a wool around the throat, sighed in relief as the wool heat up the entire body in a fast motion. The feet made a gesture forward and did it perpetually, the living was now approaching the centre of the city, started to feel hotter temparature than before.

The feet stopped when the living arrived in the destination and the fulvous orbs glanced up to observed the building. After convincing that it was the right one as the one in the small piece of picture, the living took a step in front of the tiny gate and opened it slowly, not making any creaking voice. The living walked inside, the base of the boots made a pattern on the soft snow, and knocked at the front door. A long minute later, a beautiful woman opened the door and instantly hugged the living gently, invited the living to go into the building. The living gladly went inside, and followed the woman to the room the living supposed to live in since now.

When the woman had gone outside the room and closed the door, the living packed out a bag and reached the wallet. The living opened it and took out a small picture of a boy. A boy with dark sienna locks that perfected by chocolate orbs that smiled to the camera warmly. The living smirked to the photo, and held it as tight as if the photo would fall down. The living opened the mouth and let out a creepy voice.

"I'll come to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Wonderful morning came by after an uneasy night. The sun rose from the east, covering the navy-blue sky with warm orange light. The said star greeted the chilly snow and all the surroundings with a gentle smile. Sounds of chirping birds began to echoed through the warming winter air, as the light welcoming to a new day. The livings started their activities, enjoyed the comfortable morning wind.

With the nature, in somewhere across the small town called Namimori, a 16 years old boy was woken by a kick on the stomach. You see, it was as painful as when you were stricken by a large truck contains enormous cows and goats. A scream followed by the kick, as chocolate eyes jolted open from the hurting skin. The said boy quickly rubbed the reddened clothed stomach, and glared at the figure in front of him, which was a baby toddler wearing a suit and a fedora. The boy looked at the said baby with pained expressions, making the baby smirked in return.

"Why don't you just wake people up with a normal way? It's hurt you know?" the boy with pointy and messy sienna hair and chocolate eyes cried, showed some annoyance in his tenor tone. The baby just smirked wider to respond and let a high-pitched voice out from his tiny mouth.

"It's normal..."

"The heck?"

"...for you." the baby continued teasingly, and stomped the left thigh of the boy that he stood on with a rough movements. The boy squeaked to the sudden pain again and held his thigh closely to prevent any abuse from the baby, only to get his cheeks got punched with a small fist. "Get your lazy ass off the bed, now."

"But I haven't late yet. Please let me sleep for at least 5 minutes." the boy whined, as the baby jumped up to the desk with a thud and stared at the boy. He reached out his coat, looked like he was looking for something. The boy, just curious what would the baby do, instantly stood up from his position when the baby pulled out a handgun and pointed it on the boy's forehead.

"Whine again, I'll shoot you."

And the boy rushed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**xo-ox**

The morning gone by with a slow motion and finally, the noon was here. The sun continued to give the nations a light that became warmer as the day walked by. The animals started to go out from their house, feeling the chilly wind had gone a bit nicer than before. And the plants took the sunlight happily to make a lot more food by its way. Wind brushed the dry leaves away from their nest and made them fall down to the ground. All the living things gladly gave the sun a big happy smile and the sun respond with more warming light to return their kind nature.

The sight was now taken in a school building in the centre of the small town. Its neighbourhood began to be merrier than the quiet morning, all the students in the building scream a happy yell to greet the lunch break. A group of three instantly grabbed their lunches and stepped to the rooftop, where they usually took lunch. They enjoyed eating there, even if there was a person that sometimes disturb their peace. Or, the one that disturb the person peace was the trio, you could say.

They sat on the floor with unison, and comforted theirselves. The three boys opened the lunch box and ate together with a bite every minute, followed by chatting about the day went on. The trio spent the time with peaceful surroundings, and that wasn't long until a boy with grey hair came by.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, SAWADA, YAMAMOTO, OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

One of the boys that got silver hair and mint-green eyes stared dangerously to the newbie and scowled loudly, showed his annoyance to the presence of the grey haired boy.

"Don't be so loud, Lawn-head!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, OCTOPUS-HEAD!" the other boy yelled louder in return, earning a growl from the silver haired boy.

"Maa, maa, senpai, Gokudera. You can't fight forever." the other boy, with spiky black hair and russet eyes laughed to brighten the tense situation and intervened the two fighter. The last boy in the group just nodded to agree.

"I completely agree with Yamamoto. You two have to be more patient and control yourselves."

"But Jūdaime..." the silver haired whined to the last boy. The last boy with sienna hair and chocolate eyes stricken his gaze and looked to the silver haired with a serious eyes.

"No, Gokudera-kun. You and Onī-san have to manage to be together. We are family, and family doesn't fight along their lives." the sienna haired explained, made the silver haired groaned a bit, but still could nod to response. The grey haired didn't say anything and approached them with a fast pace, sat beside the sienna haired so he couldn't look at the silver haired. Then, he coughed to clear the silence and proceeded to what he was going to do.

"So, Sawada. Did you know what happened to Kyoko?" the grey haired asked with a smaller voice than earlier and looked at the sienna haired with complete serious. The sienna haired raised one of his eyebrow and shook his head.

"No, what happened to her?"

"This morning, she acted a little bit weird. She didn't greet me like usual, and her cheerful smile wasn't there. Her face looked so pale and there were bags under her eyes, like she didn't get any sleep last night." he said with a sad tone, feeling worried for his younger sister.

The sienna haired lost in thought at first, and then realised something. "Now that you mention it, Kyoko-chan seems a bit lost this morning. She didn't smile like usual, and her expressions showed more sadness and fear than the cheerfulness she always has. I thought she's feeling sick, but when I asked her, she refused to tell me what's wrong."

"Is it true?" the grey haired convinced, a bit surprised about what the sienna haired had just said.

"Of course it is true, you Baka! I saw it too!" the respond that was achieved by the grey haired was a scowl by the silver haired, which was making him feel angry once again, but fortunately, the black haired interrupted.

"Actually, what Gokudera and Tsuna said is right. Sasagawa lost her usual act in the morning, and if I guess right, the noon would be quieter than before. Kurokawa even tried to persuade her to talk to her, but she couldn't get any particular answer."

"Ah! But Hana said that Kyoko looked like she was in fear!" the sienna quickly added as he remembered something. The silver haired seemed follow him and punched his own palm.

"That woman! She said that before the lunch break came! Now I remember!"

The grey haired looked really confused of what the three of them was talking about and scratched his temple as one of his eyebrow lifted. "Uh, I extremely don't understand what you guys are talking about."

"Onī-san, I think Kyoko-san had a terrifying night before she slept." the sienna haired turned to the grey haired with a serious face. "I mean, I think she was scared by someone, or being threaten."

"Who dare threaten Kyoko?!" the grey haired roared with anger and stood up. His eyes burning as he made a fist that craving to punch someone in unison. He turned to the door that lead his up here and yelled. "I'M COMING, KYOKO!"

And he left without any trace.

"Jūdaime, what do you think was happened to Sasagawa?"

"I don't know, but we mist be careful. Maybe it was someone that wants to destroy the Vongola." the sienna haired shook it head.

"Hey, Tsuna. Do you think, that that someone is fearful?"

"Maybe, we couldn't do something right now. We should just wait until the person shows up. But you two must be careful and aware to strangers, okay?"

The other two nodded, and then followed the sienna haired as the boy proceed to finish his lunch and went back to the classroom, of course, to attend the classes.

**xo-ox**

The next day, after the peaceful and quiet day yesterday, was rather more eventful. The sun still shone brightly, giving warmness to the living things, but didn't know why, it was freaking colder than the other day, where it was so comfortable to be beneath the sun. The sienna haired boy groaned to the coldness of the air and sniffed. It was becoming nearer to Christmas, but why it felt that the temperature slid down to nearly -30 degrees?

As he arrived at the school, he was greeted by his friends, except for one. The one that was playing act yesterday, was now looking so pale as the weather outside. Her face still didn't show any happiness, and her body looked thinner, maybe because she refused to eat at home. She just gave a weak smile to every person that asked for her condition, that made everyone in the classroom looked so disappointed.

The sienna haired sighed as he settle down to his seat before he could even chat with his friends, and waited for the teacher to come in, which was a minute after he sat. The middle-aged teacher went into the class with stutter move, and put the books he had just hold on the teacher table. He pushed his glasses upwards, and greeted his class.

"Good morning, everyone." but it wasn't respond by any of the teens, well, they didn't really care about what the teacher was saying. They didn't even bother to look at the teacher. They kept ignoring him. The teacher stammered a little, then cough to clear the noisy voices.

"Ehm! I want to introduce a transfer student from America to all of the students in the classroom. Please keep quiet as she talks about herself. Come in."

The door slid opened and revealed a beautiful girl that walked towards in front of the classroom. Her eyes were big and sparkled fulvous, perfected by her long copper locks. Her body was slim and slender, and her skin like a porcelain furniture that ready to be broken soon. She was about 5 feet tall, and looked like in the middle of the age of 16. She smiled cheerfully, and instantly made the whole living things around her to blush of her cuteness, even the teacher.

"Hello, Everyone! My name is Takanaki Mei. I'm a quarter American, and three-quarter Japanese. I don't know how the study system here goes on, so please take care of me."

The girl's intro was respond with a whisper such as 'cute!', 'wow' or madly blushing person, the sienna haired boy was one of those people. He somehow couldn't help but blushing to the end of the world. Well, since he wasn't in love with Sasagawa Kyoko now, he could blush to another person beside her. Usually, his face had just a tint of pink or red, but now was different. His cheeks was burning red like a tomato. He couldn't control his emotion like he used to.

As the sienna haired did what he did, there was something that surprised everyone in the room. All the eyes locked to one person. The person was the school idol, that seemed to get a rival at that position. But that wasn't the thing that make all of the gaze went on to her. It was because of her attitude after the introduction. Why was the school idol, with the usual angelic smile looked so scared and scream at the top of her lungs?

* * *

**-Fulvous: Reddish yellow, tawny**

**-Copper: Reddish brown**

**Review? Leave me one, please.**


End file.
